A standard storage/display box for diskettes or the like is typically of parallepipedal shape and has a base and a cover that fit together and that are unitarily made of a synthetic-resin with a so-called film hinge. The box can be closed to contain and protect the contents during storage or shipment, and can be opened up to display the contents so they can be withdrawn and used.
The standard such box has a base formed by a rectangular base panel having a bottom edge provided with a perpendicular bottom rim and a pair of parallel side edges provided with respective side rims joined at their bottom ends with the outer ends of the bottom rim. The top panel is similar, but also has a top rim joined at its outer ends with the upper ends of the respective side rims. The base rims fit within the cover rims to define a closed space into which the material being stored fits. An integral web of the synthetic resin of the base and cover is formed between the outer edge of the top rim of the cover and the top edge of the base and forms the film hinge.
Since the rims all stand at 90.degree. to the respective panels, when the box is opened up the base will stand at 45.degree. to the vertical, making, for instance, the labels of diskettes in the box hard to read, and causing the box to take up an inordinate amount of space on the user's desk. In addition the box does not stay in this position as the memory of the synthetic resin causes it to want to fold up and close into the position it usually assumes. Thus it is necessary to secure the box open with a rubber band or some other inconvenient system.